


Be Okay

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Codywan Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codywan Week 2020, Codywan Week Day Two, Episode: s04e15 Deception, Feels, Fix-It, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Rako Hardeen, do not copy to another site, rated for mention of (faked) death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Cody can tell something's up with Obi-Wan.Codywan Week 2020Day Two: Fix-It
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywan Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826728
Comments: 5
Kudos: 203





	Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day Two of Codywan Week!

Obi-Wan fiddled with his hands and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Cody watched him from his peripherals, grateful for the privacy his helmet provided. He could glance over at his general as often as necessary to keep an eye on him, and no one would be the wiser. Which was good, because the longer their meeting went on, the more uneasy the Jedi became. If Skywalker and Tano and several of Cody’s brothers hadn’t been around, he would have asked what was wrong by now.

But as it stood, they weren’t alone. Cody surely wasn’t the only one to have picked up on his general’s discomfort. But then- he was paying more attention.

Obi-Wan had been acting oddly since his meeting with the Council that morning.

Thankfully, their planning meeting with the 501st was over quickly. Cody was dismissed with the rest of his brothers. Obi-Wan stayed by the console, his former padawan and grand-padawan on either side. He swallowed and looked down.

His eyes were sad.

Cody left the bridge anyway, Rex at his shoulder.

Silences between Rex and himself were rarely tense or uncomfortable, and this one was no different. Despite the ease, Cody could tell his brother had something on his mind.

“Out with it, Rex,” he said eventually, eyeing the empty corridor around them.

Rex hardly even twitched.

“Something’s up with Kenobi.”

Ah. So it had been noticed. Oh well. He and his _vode_ were elite soldiers, bred and raised to be perfect. Hardly anything escaped their notice.

Cody nodded in acknowledgement.

“I noticed that, too.”

“Any idea what it is?” Rex asked.

Cody shrugged, veering down the wrong corridor to head for his quarters.

“Nope.”

Rex didn’t follow.

*

Cody had been out of his armor for only a couple minutes when Obi-Wan appeared through the door. He tensed, then sagged in silent relief when his eyes landed on Cody. Something achingly sad and hesitant darkened his pretty blue eyes.

Cody stood from the edge of their shared bed. Obi-Wan moved to meet him, wrapping Cody up in a tight, desperate hug.

“Obi-Wan,” Cody sighed into his partner’s soft outer tunics. “There’s something wrong. I can tell.”

A tremble wracked through the man as Cody held him.

“Talk to me,” he pleaded.

Cody had always been a firm, strong person. He’d fought for everything he had and everything he’d ever gotten in his life, and he assumed he would have to do the same in the future. He wasn’t soft or weak or any of the things he and his brothers had always been taught was wrong.

Except in this one instance, for this thing. For the sake of this man whom he loved, Cody would _beg_ if he had to. He would get down on his knees and plead with Obi-Wan, because something was wrong. And Cody needed to know. If he didn’t know, he couldn’t help. There couldn’t be any secrets between them when fighting a war. Secrets could get them killed.

When he spoke, Obi-Wan’s voice was rough and choked, muffled into the shoulder of Cody’s blacks.

“You can’t tell anyone.”

Cody’s heart clenched. Obi-Wan never sounded like that. He was calm, cool, and collected at all times. He was The Negotiator. A Master on the Jedi Council. High General of the GAR. Commanding Officer of the 3rd Systems Army. He _never_ sounded that broken up.

Cody agreed without a second of hesitation.

Obi-Wan sniffled.

“I mean it, Cody,” he reiterated. “ _No one_ can know. Especially not Anakin or Ahsoka.”

“I understand.”

Obi-Wan pulled back, keeping Cody in his arms but able to look into his partner’s eyes. Crystal blue searched golden amber for several long seconds, then his expression crumpled again.

A sob escaped out of him as his face pinched into a pained frown.

Cody moved both of his hands to Obi-Wan’s cheeks. He swiped away unbidden tears with his thumbs before they could fall into his Jedi’s auburn beard.

“Ob’ika, tell me,” he whispered. “Please.”

Obi-Wan cried, gasping against panting breaths for a few seconds. He tried several times to speak, but the words caught in his throat. Cody let him take his time, despite the terror slowly clawing in his stomach.

“I- I just don’t- don’t want you to be un-unprepared,” Obi-Wan finally said.

Cody nodded encouragingly.

Obi-Wan swallowed, forcing his breath back into some semblance of calm.

“I’m- I’m going to die tomorrow.”

The world stopped as several things happened at once. Cody’s heart stopped as every last ounce of breath vacated his lungs. His stomach dropped through to the floor. His eyes widened, staring at Obi-Wan, desperate and unseeing.

“What?” he squeaked.

That couldn’t be right. He hadn’t heard Obi-Wan right, surely. No, that wasn’t what he’d just said.

Fresh tears slipped from Obi-Wan’s cheeks and Cody was helpless to catch them.

The red head tilted his face into one of Cody’s palms, pressing his lips there in a kiss to rough, blaster-calloused skin.

“There’s a plan,” Obi-Wan admitted into Cody’s hand. “I have to let myself get shot.”

“ _Why?_ ”

An agonized sound ripped from the Jedi’s throat.

“A plot, to kill the Chancellor. I have to go undercover to keep him safe.”

Cody couldn’t believe his ears.

“And it ends in your _death_?” he demanded.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“No, no…” He sniffled and took a steadying breath. “No, I have to pretend to be dead. I’ll be in a blastweave vest with a vitals suppressor in my system. It’ll only _look_ like I’m dead.”

Suddenly Cody felt like he could finally breathe again.

“You won’t _actually_ be dead?” he confirmed.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“No, I won’t be.” He swallowed. “But everyone’s supposed to _believe_ I am. The only people who will be in on it are the Chancellor and the Council. Not even Anakin can know, and I- I just-”

Words escaped his partner as he tried to voice his thoughts. Cody pulled him back into their hug, wrapping him tightly in his arms.

“I can’t do this, Cody,” Obi-Wan sobbed. His fists clenched tightly in Cody’s shirt, holding on as if for dear life. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t…”

Tears welled in Cody’s eyes too, blurring the silver-white wall of Obi-Wan’s quarters.

“Why do you have to?” he asked, his throat choked.

Obi-Wan trembled so hard Cody thought he might fall apart at the seams.

“The Chancellor ordered it,” he muttered, thick and near-dark. “We _can’t_ say no.”

Cody didn’t regret the treacherous, treasonous thought that crossed his mind. He may have been bred to be docile and obedient, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still have a conscience or opinions.

And his opinion of the Chancellor in that moment was _dangerously_ low.

“I’m not supposed to tell anyone,” his partner continued. “I shouldn’t be telling you. I could get in serious trouble if they find out you know. But I- I couldn’t _not_ tell you. I love you…”

Cody pressed a teary kiss into the crown of the man’s head.

“ _Ni kar’tayli gar, balyc_ ,” he promised.

Obi-Wan sniffled. “I wish I could tell Anakin…” he admitted. “He’ll never trust me again after this. Even after I come back, I can’t ever tell him the truth. Not all of it.”

Cody sighed. He didn’t have a solution for that. The situation was going to suck, no matter how you sliced it.

“It’ll be okay,” he promised, even though he couldn’t. He could not truly promise that.

Something could go wrong, and Obi-Wan could die. Cody could die while the 212th was off on their assignment tomorrow. Anakin might never forgive Obi-Wan after this, and it might irreparably damage their relationship. He might lose Ahsoka because of this.

He couldn’t even remotely promise that, and Cody should know better. He learned a long time ago not to promise what he couldn’t personally guarantee.

He did anyway.

“It’ll be okay,” he repeated. “We’ll be okay.”

Obi-Wan sighed and trembled with more silent sobs.

Gently, Cody maneuvered Obi-Wan out of his outer robes and tunics, helped him kick off his boots. They got into bed together, Obi-Wan pressing as close as he could, as if they might merge into one being if he could only be close enough.

Cody shushed him, carding his fingers through auburn hair as he attempted to calm his Jedi. Slowly, he slipped into an almost-restful, though admittedly fitful sleep. Cody watched him for as long as he could before sleep began to pull at his own eyes.

The light was still on, and he figured he should care about that. He figured they would sleep better without it. But Obi-Wan was asleep, and Cody would like to be, so it wasn’t really worth it. It wasn’t worth moving and getting up. They could sleep in the light.

It would be better when one of them inevitably woke up with nightmares anyway.

But until then, Cody would sleep, and hold his general.

His Jedi.

His partner.

It would gut him tomorrow or the day after, whenever the news reached them. He would be worried that something had gone wrong until he was told otherwise. The men would grieve. But Cody would know. He had been told.

And when it was all over, Cody would be at Obi-Wan’s side to help him weather the storm. He would be as steady as a rock, just as he always was; acting as his anchor and life vest.

They would be okay.

Cody had a good feeling about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. It took a long time to decide what to fix, and how to make sure it wasn't super long and complicated, and finally, this happened pretty much one day out of the blue. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.
> 
> Mando'a Translations:  
>  _Ni kar'tayli gar, balyc_ \- I love you, too
> 
> If you liked this and are looking for more, I have three more fics that will be going in this same series in the next few days. Until then, happy reading!


End file.
